1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to fastening devices, and particularly to a housing and an electronic device using a fastening device.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices use fasteners such as screws to fasten electronic components on circuit boards or the housing of the electronic device. However, the screw heads are unsightly and take away from the aesthetic of the electronic device. Further, if the screw heads are not tightly or properly fixed to the body they can snag on items of clothing and may come loose.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.